Closing the Opening
by MayuJun
Summary: -DaixSato- A typical night of chasing the elusive Kaito Dark Mousy ends in an unusual way when Satoshi ends up unconscious. When he wakes up, he finds himself lost in an ocean of feelings. The only hope comes in the form he never expected.


**Closing the Opening: A Regular Night**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own DN Angel, Dark, Daisuke, Krad, Satoshi, etc. etc. However, I do own my shoes(hey, do you want to touch a pair of stinky shoes? xD), my hair, and plots no matter how stupid or boring they are.

**Warning:** This chapter contains forms of shonen-ai, yaoi, cursing, and yeah..REVIEW IT!!

--

Sirens blazed loudly in the crisp night air, red lights shining brightly against darkness. Voices screamed into walkie talkies and microphones and cameras flashed, taking in the pandemonic scene.

"Dammit. Where the hells the Commander? He'll be here any second."

Silent footsteps dashed across the rooftop expertly while the figure began counting down in a confident voice.

"Three."

Guards began scrambling into the museum.

"Two."

Reporters and camera men filed in after the guards, hoping to catch a piece of the action.

"One."

A howl of anguish and fury rang echoed through out the museum. It was Police Inspector Saehara screaming his loss and anger at the rest of the police force.

A triumphant smirk covered the face of a handsome young man as he literally flew through the air and landing lightly on a silvery porch. Violet eyes flashed ever so brightly with a glint of mischievousness.

"Ha! As if they'll ever be able to catch the great kaito Dark Mousy!"

_Dark. Quit being so melodramatic and concentrate on the mission._

"Aww. Dai-chann. That's no fun," Dark complained, making sure his voice was every inch as whiney as it could possibly be.

Daisuke mentally shook his head in exasperation. Dark was at it again, acting so confident and cocky even though they hadn't quite escaped the scene of the crime yet.

_Just keep moving, Dark._

Dark snickered loudly into his gloved hand. "What are you? A miniature oka-san?" To prove his point, Dark began talking in an annoying voice.

"Dark, quit being so confident!"

"Don't be such a jerk Dark!"

"Wash your hands after using the bathroom Dark!"

_DAARRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!! WATCH OUT!!_

Dark quickly looked up just into to see a thick net fly over his head.

"DAMN!"

A quiet chuckle came from behind the shadows. A tall boy with silvery-blue hair and glasses seemed to come from the darkness, a note that Dark didn't neglect.

Daisuke's panic seemed to escalate from there.

_Ackk. It's Hiwatari-kun!_

Dark merely grumbled. He should've expected this, really. No wonder tonight's steal on the Statue of Sacred Angels had seemed so easy.

"We meet again Dark," Satoshi said with a voice colder than ice. Sharp blue eyes seemed to pierce through the kaito, giving him an involuntary shudder that was quickly stopped and replaced by a smug look.

Dark, feeling and looking more supercilious than ever gave a couple of claps, successfully unnerving the blue-haired boy.

"Very nicely done, creepy boy," he with a bored, fake-happy tone. "You managed to predict where I'd land and the trajectory of where the net should land all before-hand. As expected of a _hikari._"

The last word was spoken with a hiss that seemed out of place, coming from Dark's mouth. Daisuke, painfully aware of the hate scene taking place before him kept quiet despite his wishes to sew up his other half's mouth.

A vein seemed to throb on the teen's head. Despite the frustration at the thief's conceited nature building up inside him, Satoshi's outer expression only seemed to harden considerably.

"So, the great kaito finally ends his little games tonight at the hands of a teenager. Hardly great, if I do say myself," said Satoshi, mild disgust emphasizing the word _kaito_.

Dark's expression seemed to flow from arrogance to annoyance as his face darkened.

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

Silence emitted from both sides, as glares were exchanged.

Just as Satoshi was about to respond, a shadow blotted out the moon. Black feathers dusted the air and a _kyuuu_ sound bounced off the walls. Satoshi quickly ran to the net, pushing past the feathers that seemed intent on sticking to him.

He made his way to the net, only to find that Dark was nowhere to be seen. A loud laugh came from behind him. Quickly spinning around, he saw the thief already flying away, making irritating faces while grasping the statue in strong arm.

Satoshi nearly scowled and began the chase, running across the rooftop with surprising speed. In a mid-stride, the amethyst hair-colored boy suddenly seemed to drop like an anchor in the ocean, clutching his heart painfully.

_N-no! Not now,_ he screamed in the head, fighting with all the power he could muster. But even so, he could already feel himself getting weaker and weaker.

Another voice cut in to his head.

_Yes now._

Dark gave another one of his infamous smirks. Looks like the creepy boy wasn't following him. Good. That made a lot of things simpl—

A strange tingling in the air stopped Dark in mid-thought. Looking backwards, he saw not Satoshi, but a foul-mouthed, menacing white figure with large angelic wings that were gaining on him.

Crap. Dark began swinging his black wings like crazy, hoping to avoid encounter with a certain crazed up psychopathic homicidal angel. Crap. Crap. CRAP. Krad was catching up and Dark swore he could see rapid drool dripping from those miniature fangs.

An idea decided to pop right into Dark's brain spontaneously (much like how my brain works…ha?) and instead of flying like hell and wasting his energy, Dark stopped flying and kicked Krad's feline face, making him drop in surprise.

Krad began turning into an unconscious Satoshi who was falling fifteen hundred feet towards the ground.

Dark was willing to let Satoshi fall and go splat into a big puddle, but Daisuke began making a huge fuss.

_DARRKK!! GO SAVE HIWATARI-KUN!! YOU CAN'T LET HIM DROP AND DIE!! DARKKKK!!_

With two hundred feet to go, Dark swooped down and caught the knocked out commander in two strong arms, holding the statue in his teeth.

_Now, _Dark mused, _where should he put the body?_

--

Flashes of light.

Burning pain.

A single moment.

White light.

Fading to darkness.

A hand reaching.

A burst of brightness.

Satoshi woke up panting for air, the flowered-sheets on the bed sticking to his clammy skin.

Wait..flowered sheets?

Looking around quickly, Satoshi knew he definitely not at home. For one reason, everything was so neat and cute looking. A good example of something cute would be the white rabbit/dog plushie that was staring at him with its huge red eyes. It looked so innocent just sitting there with its soft fur. Then it blinked.

Satoshi instantly jumped up and hit his head against something hard. He clutched his head in pain and noticed the irregular sound of fabric rubbing against rock. Slowly, he tried to move without making a sound but as his foot hit the hardwood floor, a _CREEEAKKK_ echoed in the bright room.

Quick as a flash, Satoshi jumped up and backed up and against a desk, knocking over a cup of pencils. He winced as the cup slowly tipped over and shattered. Pencils rolled all over the desktop in all directions until eventually hitting the floor.

"Yo."

Satoshi turned to stare at a familiar dark-haired figure perched on the top edge of the bunk bed.

"Funny, always thought you would be less clumsy and stuff you know? Being commander and a genius."

Sky-blue eyes shot daggers at the blood shot plum-colored ones.

"Funny, I always thought you'd be at least decently intelligent. I guess we're both disappointed," he shot back, glaring at Dark who seemed to ignore him completely.

Satoshi wondered why Dark was still out. It was already ten A.M. and being in control when you weren't the tamer took a huge toll on the mind.

Dark continued his stare on Satoshi's face, making him(satoshi) feel extremely strange.

Was there spinach in his teeth or something?

Finally, as if satisfied, Dark fell backwards onto the bed with a _thump_ and transformed back into a sleeping Daisuke.

Satoshi noticed he was grabbing the desk with both hands to steady himself. He let go a little too early and fell forward onto the cold floor.

What a day.

--

Mayu: Sooo? How're you liking the story? Not much of yaoiness here but later on, -giggles- . Review and you get the story faster!


End file.
